From DE 101 59 097, a filter device is known which contains a filter element within a filter housing. The filter element has an annular filter body made from a filter material and an internal support frame at which the filter body is supported radially on the inside. Furthermore, the filter element has two end disks which are arranged axially on opposing sides on the filter body and on the internal support frame. Both end disks each have one central disk opening. In the disk opening of the one end disk, a nozzle of a primary outlet can be inserted. In the disk opening of the other end disk, a flange is fixedly integrated which has a nozzle that can be fluidically connected to a secondary outlet.
From DE 10 2007 017 091 A1, a filter element is known which has an annular filter body made from a filter material and has an internal support frame. An end disk made from a sealing material is axially injection molded on the filter body and the internal support frame in such a manner that the internal support frame is not covered radially on the inside by the sealing material of the end disk. In fact, the end disk and the internal support frame are flush with each other radially on the inside.
From DE 81 29 527 U1, a further filter element is known which has an annular filter body, an internal support frame and at least one end disk which is axially connected to the filter body and the internal support frame. The integration of internal support frame and end disk can take place in such a manner that the internal support frame defines an axial limit stop for the filter element. For this, the internal support frame extends on the front side through the end disk up to a front-side surface of the end disk with which the internal support frame is flush.
The problem of such filter elements or filter devices is the gas-tight connection between the inner space enclosed by the filter body and a port on the housing side through or via the respective end disk. If a nozzle is inserted through the disk opening of the respective end disk, an opening edge surrounding the disk opening can rest in a radially sealing manner against the respective nozzle. Thereby, a positioning of the filter element at the filter housing is achieved at the same time. However, it was found that during operation, in particular during vehicle operation, shocks or vibrations occur which result in relative movements between filter element and filter housing, whereby the connection between filter element and filter housing is subjected to high loads. This can result in increased wear of the filter element in the region of the end disk. In particular, the sealing effect between end disk and nozzle can decrease.